1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector devices. More particularly, the invention relates to indoor electrical outlets and indoor electrical outlet covers.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Electrical service in buildings, particularly in homes, offices, and schools, is typically provided at least in part through electrical wall outlets. Devices needing electrical current for operation or use have electrical cords ending in electrical plugs for connection to an electrical wall outlet. Once the plug is inserted into the wall outlet, electrical current can flow (or does flow if the wall outlet has electrical current flowing into it) to the cord for activating the device needing current.
Most typically, when a plug with a cord is connected to an electrical wall outlet, the plug and cord extend several inches from the wall outlet before the cord curves to a parallel posture with respect to the wall. As a consequence, furniture or other items positioned adjacent to the wall must be positioned sufficiently away from the wall outlet to accommodate the plug and cord connection to the wall outlet and also to accommodate someone's hand and often times arm in reaching behind the furniture to insert the plug into the wall outlet. Such positioning wastes space in the room and is generally unattractive.
Moreover, typically and commonly used electrical wall outlets are themselves generally unattractive and are known to pose a potential safety hazard for infants and children. Blank cover plates and individual non-conductive plugs are commonly used to prevent children from inserting objects into wall outlet receptacles and getting shocked and injured thereby, but such plates and plugs then prevent use of the outlets.
There is presently a need in the art for electrical wall outlets and electrical wall outlet covers that overcome the shortcomings presented above.